Hogwarts, the other side of the mirror
by Nuriri
Summary: New characters, different story, same Hogwarts. Join our new characters as they face the hardships of school life as first years and learn all there is to know about magic. Please Rate and Review.
1. The best day ever

Thomas lay in his bed silently. He could hear his mother was cleaning the kitchen downstairs. The sound of pots and pans being magically scrubbed zipped through his head before he found himself walking down the hall to the bathroom.

"Thomas? Thomas! Are you taking a shower?" His Mother called from the kitchen.

"Yeah…" Thomas sleepily called back.

"Ok then. Don't take to long! Your sister wants one after you." His Mother called after him.

Thomas quickly showered and brushed his teeth before sliding down the stair case and walking into the kitchen.

"What kept you in bed?" Hepzibah said, lifting her face from the family's copy of 'the daily prophet'.

"I was up reading. Whaddya expect?" Thomas replied. "By the way what's happening today?" He added, trying to get a glimpse at the news paper.

"Oh nothing much, that Gilderoy Lockhart has released a new book on his latest adventure, 'Break with a Banshee.'" Hepzibah replied, flicking to the page.

Thomas sighed. "That guys a fake, nobody with teeth _that_ good could go battling trolls and other things and still look good." He said, slumping onto a chair at the table.

Mary looked up from the dishes. "That guy is total _sex on legs_! Don't deny it you too." She said, swinging the scrubber brush around, spraying soapy water everywhere.

Thomas said nothing.

"Ugh Mum get real. The chances of you marrying him now aren't very high…" Hepzibah slurred, dropping the paper onto the table.

Thomas was getting is bowl of cereal from the cupboard when a few plates flew past him and into the cupboard.

"Mum! You do know Muggles live round right? We don't want to get in trouble with the Ministry." Thomas shouted, just jumping out of the way of the enchanted projectiles.

"Don't worry, love. I've cast an illusion spell. To the muggles we're sitting in the living room watching that thing 'east enders'" Mary replied, looking back at Thomas, who had already started on his breakfast.

"Mum! Owl's here." Hepzibah pointed out.

And indeed there was. An owl was flying in towards the open kitchen window.

"I wonder who'd be mailing us…" Mary said.

The snowy white barn owl dropped two letters into Mary's hands and perched itself contently on the window sill.

"Aaah, looks like you two have got mail!" Mary grinned widely.

She handed Hepzibah and Thomas their letters and sat back on the work top. Thomas looked curiously at the letter he was holding in his hands.

"Well? Aren't you going to open it?" Mary said, urging Thomas to open his letter.

The envelope was crisp with a seal of a large golden 'H' surrounded by four animals, Thomas new what this meant. He slowly slipped the letter out of the envelope and read it intently.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: __Albus__ Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand __Dorc__Chf__. Warlock, _

_Supreme __Mugwump__, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Greenstone,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than the 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Hepzibah laughed away.

"Yes! I've always wanted to go there!!" She shouted, jumping up from her chair.

"Wow…I never thought I'd actually get in!" Thomas said, looking at the roll of parchment with wide eyes.

"Of course you'd get in! You're your Fathers son. Plus you've got my eye for all things mysterious." Mary said with a wink.

"Mum! When are we going to Diagon alley?? I can't wait to get my animal! I'm gonna get a snowy white owl, just like Dad did!" Hepzibah said.

"We'll leave in a bit. We were going to go either way, I've got someone to meet down at the Leaky Cauldron." Mary explained, getting back to her washing up.

Thomas walked up to his room and slumped down onto the bed.

"Wow…Just wow…" Thomas said quietly to himself.

Still clutching the letter in his hand, he read over it again and pinched himself to make sure it wasn't just a dream.

"I actually got in…" He said, repeating it over and over.

Hepzibah burst into the room and jumped onto the bed.

"Oh god I CAN'T believe we got in!" She shouted, jumping up and down, knocking Thomas onto the floor.

"Yeah me neither. Though I'm pretty nervous.." Thomas replied, getting back up and sitting on the bed.

Hepzibah said nothing.

"I really hope we get into a good house. I mean, nobody wants to be in Slytherin with all the snobs, really?" He added.

"Yeah…I just hope we get into a good house and make lots of new friends. Then it will be bearable." Hepzibah said, looking at her letter again. "So what kind of pet do you want?" She added.

"Hmmm…Not quite sure yet, I'll know when we get to the Magical Menagerie." Thomas said with a smile.

"Well I really want an owl just like Dad's. Though I'm not sure what I'd call it…" His twin explained.

Her brother said nothing.

"What about… Yuki?" Hepzibah suggested.

"Yuki? Is that Chinese or something?" Thomas asked.

"It's Japanese for snow. It sounds lovely!" Hepzibah said, picturing a snow white owl, flying to her arm for a cuddle.

"You think too much." Thomas said with a laugh, pushing his sister playfully.

"C'mon you two, get your shoes on we have a train to catch." Mary called from downstairs.

"Better get going then!" Hepzibah said cheerfully before dancing out of the room and slipping her sneakers on.

Thomas rummaged in his wardrobe and got out his white and blue trainers and grabbed his jacket just in case of a sudden turn in the weather.

Mary was hurriedly scribbling on a piece of parchment.

Dear Minerva.

Hepzibah and Thomas have received their letters and we are now leaving to gather their things down at Diagon alley.

Sincerely

Mary Greenstone.

Mary signed the parchment and clamped it into the owl's beak. Mary watched the owl fly off safely into the sky before gathering her children in the hallway.

"Right, you two ready to go?" Mary said.

The twins nodded.

"Ok then, off we go." Mary said, stuffing the house keys into her hand bag and walking down the driveway.

Mrs Mills was peering over the hedge as Mary and the twins walked down the driveway. Mrs Mills was the Greenstones' next door neighbour, and a very nosey one at that. If you were hanging up wet clothes out the back garden, Mrs Mills was sure to be craning her neck to see what was going on.

"Hello Mr Liddell!" Mary said cheerfully to the passing Mr Liddell.

My Liddell was a very friendly neighbour in Marlborough crescent, he could usually be seen either cutting his grass, sitting on his deck having a cup of tea or walking his poodle, Alice. He was very kind for a muggle Thomas thought.

"Why hello there Mary, great weather today eh? Mr Liddell replied.

"It is indeed, just taking these ones out to get some school stuff." Mary explained with a smile.

"Aaah, new school bags eh? Well have a good day and I'll see you later on." Mr Liddell replied before walking off with Alice.

"Right you two, let's be on our way." Mary said before walking down Orchid park and out onto the main road.

After walking across the road, past the shopping centre, past the park and through the outlet, Mary and the twins arrived at the train station.

"One adult and two children for London please." Mary said to the ticket manager.

"Ok that one leaves in 10 minutes." The man in the ticketing booth said before handing Mary the three tickets. "You go up ahead and down to your right, you can't miss it." He added, pointing down the platforms.

"Thanks a million." Mary said, grabbing the tickets and hurrying off with Thomas and Hepzibah.

"Mum? Can we get something from the ice cream parlour in Diagon alley?" Hepzibah asked with a smile.

"Sure, you deserve a treat today anyway." Mary smiled.

"So what shop are we going to first?" Thomas asked, looking down at the list.

"We'll start at the top and make our way down." Hepzibah suggested, glancing down at her own.

"Right then, that's the plan." Mary said.

Mary, Thomas and Hepzibah handed their tickets to the man standing by the door and proceeded to find a spare seat.

"Ah, here we go." Mary said, sitting down one of the leather seats on one side of the table.

The carriage was long and smelt new and was full of business men working away on laptops and woman chatting away to their friends. A young looking lady went past with a trolley offering drinks and sandwiches.

"Mum? Can I buy a can of Sprite?" Thomas asked, rummaging in his pocket to find some money.

"Go ahead." Mary replied, looking out the window.

"Thank you" Thomas said, taking the can of sprite from the lady with the trolley.

After a ten minute train ride, Mary, Thomas and Hepzibah got off their train at Kings Cross Station.

"Here you two, that's where you'll be getting on the train." Mary pointed to a pillar.

Thomas looked blankly at the pillar.

"Ok…? Then if it's a magical train why can all the muggles see the platform?" Thomas asked, curiously.

"Muggles can't see the Hogwarts express." Hepzibah interrupted.

After walking through streets and alleys, passing book shops, music stores, hamburger bars and cinema's they came to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Here we are. Step inside." Mary said to Thomas and Hepzibah.

Mary took Thomas and Hepzibah to a table at the back of the pub and walked up to the bar.

"I wonder who she's meeting up with" Hepzibah said to Thomas.

"Probably someone from work, you know how she is with her friends." Thomas replied, looking around.

The pub was filled with witches and wizards chatting with one another or lying slumped on their tables.

Just then Mary walked back up to the table holding three butter beers.

"Here we are a nice big drink of butter beer for the two new Hogwarts students!" Mary said, clanking her glass against the others.

Thomas loved butter beer. It was the one wizarding drink he would actually drink. He loved how its fizzy buttery sweet flavour melted on his tongue and slowly ran down his throat.

Hepzibah had finished hers and was waiting for her sibling and Mother to finish up.

"Oh yeah take your time won't you!" Hepzibah said, folding her arms and sitting back in her chair.

"We're done! We can go to Diagon alley now ok?" Mary said to Hepzibah.

Mary gathered her things and walked towards the back door of the pub. The door opened onto a small alley way with an opening in the wall.

"Well looks like someone's already opened it for us!" Mary cheerfully said.

Walking down the alley way, the opening opened out onto a bustling street full of witches and wizards carrying about their daily business.

"Here we are then. Diagon Alley!" Mary said, before walking down the street with her children.


	2. Diagon Alley

Diagon alley was bustling as usual. It was the only place one could buy their supplies for Hogwarts as well as an assortment of other wizarding goods.

"So what's on the top of the list then?" Mary asked, trying to get a glimpse of one of her children's lists.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Uniform

First-year students will require:

1: Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2: One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear.

3: One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4: One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothing should carry name tags.

Set Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The standard book of spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A history of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter; standard size 2)

1 set glass of crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Right so top of the list is…a standard book of spells grade 1. We'll get that in Flourish and Blotts."

Mary and her children entered the huge bookstore of Flourish and Blotts. A lot of other children were crowding round the main counter, their arms full of thick books. Thomas looked on his list and looked around for a standard book of spells grade 1. There it was, sitting on the shelf, a standard book of spells grade 1. Thomas grabbed it and pulled 1 sickle out of his pocket. Waiting in the cue, he saw another family in the book shop.

"C'mon you lot! We have to get all your books! September comes faster than you know it!" The father said to his kids.

"Ahem. AHEM. Excuse me young sir? Are you purchasing this book?" The man at the counter said.

"Yes I am." Thomas replied.

"That will be 1 sickle." The man replied.

Thomas handed him the sickle and walked off to find the other required books.

"Thomas! Here are the other copies of the books. And here's the money." Mary said with a smile, handing Thomas a huge pile of books and 7 sickles.

"Thanks. I'll be right back." Thomas replied.

After purchasing the books, they proceeded to Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions. Hepzibah and Thomas were fitted with a winter coat and a full school uniform, all for 10 sickles.

"Ok, what's next on the list?" Mary asked.

"It says here we need a wand." Hepzibah replied.

"The best place to get a wand is Olivanders then." Mary said, cheerfully.

OLLIVANDERS WANDS, SERVING SINCE 382 BC.

Thomas walked into the shop and pressed the little bell on the front desk. Mr Ollivander then appeared from a ladder from behind a shelf.

"How may I help you?" He said in a cheerful tone.

"Hogwarts first-years, could you fix them up with a wand?" Mary asked politely.

"Ah! Ok then, this way please." Mr Ollivander said quickly in a cheery tone.

Mr Olivander ushered Thomas and Hepzibah to an area of shelves where wands upon wands were stacked up.

"Ok then Mr…?" Ollivander said.

"Greenstone." Thomas replied.

"Ok then, Mr Greenstone, try this one for me." Ollivander slipped a wand out of one of the boxes. "how about, birch, 12 ½ dragon heartstring?" He added.

Thomas swung the wand. It made a sound which sounded a cross between a wasp and a raspberry.

"Not that one then." Ollivander exclaimed before slipping it back into its case. "Try this one, 11 ¼, willow hippogriff talon." He added, taking another wand out of its case and handing it to Thomas.

Thomas flicked the wand a few times, making it emit a strange drooping noise.

"Aaah. Try this one." Ollivander said, putting the other one away in its case. "11, maple with unicorn tale." He added, handing Thomas the wand.

Thomas flicked his wand a few times until it burst colour and sparkles of light.

"This is the wand for you Mr Greenstone. Good luck at Hogwarts." Mr Ollivander said with a smile.

"Now Miss Greenstone, try this wand for me, 12 ¼, mahogany with ashwinder ash." Mr Ollivander said, handing Hepzibah a reddish brown coloured wand.

Hepzibah swished it through the air until it made a zipping sound and sparkles of light shot from its tip.

"This is the wand for you Miss Greenstone, good luck at Hogwarts!" Ollivander said.

Mary handed Mr Ollivander the money and left the shop.

"Ok then Kiddies, what's next?" Mary said quickly.

"We both need 1 pewter cauldron standard size 2." Hepzibah explained, showing Mary the list.

"Best go to the cauldron shop then?" Thomas suggested.

"That's right Tommy." Mary replied, pointing a painted nail at the cauldron shop across the lane.

The cauldron shop as you would have guessed was full of cauldrons, Thomas looked around, peering into the deep black pots. Hepzibah grabbed two standard sized pewter cauldrons for both her and her twin and brought them up to the desk.

"That will be 4 sickles please…" The shopkeeper sighed.

Mary handed him the 4 sickles and left the shop with her children.

Eyelops owl emporium was the next stop. Hepzibah immediately purchased an adorable snow white owl naming it 'Yuki'. And next was the magical menagerie. An adorable looking, snowy white cat was sitting in a cage by itself, purring. Thomas instantaneously grew a special bond with that cat and purchased him with his remaining sickles.

And so Mary and her children purchased the remaining items on the list and headed towards Florean Fortesque's ice-cream parlour. Florean Fortesque was standing behind the counter, smiling at Thomas and Hepzibah as they entered the shop.

"What will it be then?" He said, cheerfully.

"Hmmm…Two large butter beer sundaes for these two and a pumpkin cone for me please." Mary said.

"Okay then, coming right up." He said, magically preparing the sundaes and dipping his scooper into the tubs of ice-cream.

"Ok then that'll be 3 sickles please." He said, handing over the two large butter beer sundaes and the pumpkin cone.

Mary handed over the money and found a table at the very back.

"Thanks Mum!" The twins said together.

Thomas and Hepzobah scoffed down their sundaes with great delight as their Mum licked her soft scoop pumpkin ice-cream.

"It doesn't get any better than this, Florean!" Mary shouted to a beaming Florean Fortesque.

Thomas and Hepzibah sat, slopped onto the table, full of sweet ice-cream. Their mother laughed and levitated the two sundae bowls up to the counter with her wand.

"Thanks a bunch Florean. These kids needed it." Mary said to Mr Fortesque.

"Anytime Miss." He replied, smiling.

Mary pulled the two of them all the way back to kings cross for the journey home. By now the weather had gotten colder and a sudden cloud burst left the family trudging through the rain all the way from the station to orchid park.


	3. The meeting of Fredrick and Mary

Mary was downstairs, magically sewing name tags onto Hepzibah and Thomas's uniforms while Hepzibah was sitting in the living room, reading up on herbology.

Hepzibah had taken an interest in herbology ever since her Dad bought her a book about different types of plants and herbs and their magical properties, so really it was expected that Hepzibah would pass Herbology with flying colours.

Thomas was sitting up in his room looking through his copy of 'the standard book of spells, grade 1' and attempting some of the charms written down.

"Reparo!"Thomas shouted, and suddenly the crack in his window was mended up in an instant.

"Wow…!" He muttered, staring at his wand with disbelief, he had actually performed magic.

Hepzibah entered the room, holding a couple of her books.

"Practicing some of the spells before term are we?" Hepzibah asked with interest.

"Yeah, just a few of the basic charms in 'the standard book of spells.'..I think I'm starting to get the hang of some of them." Thomas explained, showing Hepzibah some of the spells.

"Hmmm…I'll have a go." Hepzibah said, running off to her room to take her wand from its box.

Hepzibah re-entered the room and flicked through her book.

"Ugh be sensible and close the curtains!" Hepzibah said, rushing over to the window and shutting the curtains.

"Hm…I'll try this one!" Hepzibah pointed to the alohomora charm.

"That unlocks doors right?" Thomas asked.

Hepzibah nodded.

"Lock your door. I want to have a go at this." She said, looking over the incantation.

Thomas heeded her command and locked the door.

"Alohomora!" Hepzibah shouted and the door unlocked itself and flung open.

"Impressive." Thomas said, smiling.

Hepzibah smiled, thanking Thomas for the compliment.

"I'm going to go check to see if dinner's nearly ready."Hepzibah said, closing her books and walking out of the room, holding her wand carefully, as if it was the hob diamond.

"Ok then. Just make sure you don't tell Mum about us practicing our spells. She'll go mental." Thomas said, putting his wand away in its box and sitting back down on his bed.

Hepzibah nodded and walked off.

Thomas lay back on the bed and sighed. He never thought he would be able to get into Hogwarts, one of the highest ranking wizarding schools in the whole world. And he was to be a first year at the school, learning all sorts of magic's, charms, hexes, jinxes and many more, he simply couldn't wait 'till September.

Hepzibah and Mary could be heard chattering down in the kitchen below. Hepzibah was talking about herbology and what house she wanted to get into.

"I think I'd like to get into either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. They don't expect so much of you there and the people are very nice." Hepzibah said, flicking through the Hogwarts guidebook.

Mary looked away from her dishes to sit down beside her daughter.

"I was in Hufflepuff. So there's a darn good chance you'll get into there." Mary said with a smile.

Mary was in Hufflepuff and was very popular with the other students. Hufflepuff didn't expect as much of you than the higher ranking houses such as Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Going through the portrait and down the stairs, into the cellars and into the brightly lit common room was the best place to be in Mary's opinion. A wide open fire, surrounded by golden, velvet sofa's greeted the students after a long day of school. It was a fine place to relax. The dormitories were warm with a heater in the centre of the room and the beds surrounding it, it was great after a long day.

"What was Hogwarts like in your school days?" A curious Hepzibah asked, putting down her guide book and looking to her Mother.

"It would've been a lot stricter than nowadays. The teacher's would've slammed you into a detention like a gringotts goblin if you even forgot one of your books!" Mary explained, slamming the table for effect.

Hepzibah jumped.

"Really? Were they really that strict?" Hepzibah asked again.

"Sadly yes, I landed myself in a bit of a sticky situation in third year when I forgot my muggle studies book." Mary explained, wincing at the memory. "Who knew I'd one day, living in a neighbourhood full of 'em?" She added, laughing.

"I don't really fancy muggle studies.. I already know an awful lot about them!" Hepzibah said.

"Yeah but you can't skip out muggle studies, love." Mary replied. "They get you very good O.W.L's!"

"I guess…" Hepzibah said, opening up her guidebook and flicking through a few of the pages.

Thomas was lying on his bed, listening to his mother's stories of her Hogwarts years. His Dad, when he was around, always told him of his Hogwarts years. He had often told the story on how he and Mary met at Hogwarts…

Fredrick Greenstone was a third year Ravenclaw at Hogwarts. He was popular, handsome and smart, an amazing combination in any man.

Mary Luminbird was a third year Hufflepuff, she was pretty and was excelling greatly in charms. Fredrick had always had an eye on her ever since their first meeting in Transfiguration class. They were assigned to transform a goblet, into a feather, a very easy task.

Fredrick was paired up with Mary and the two got on with the task, transforming the goblet into a feather and passing Transfiguration with flying colours.

It just so happened that the Tri-Wizard Tournament was being held at Hogwarts that year and during the excitement of all the trials, the Yule ball was fast approaching.

That beautiful winter's night had finally arrived, and after many failed attempts to get Mary to come with him to the ball, she accepted. Mary walked down the stairs wearing a glistening white, rose layered gown with snow white gloves, her hair done up in bouncy curls, with rose pins, she was a vision of beauty.

Fredrick met with her at the door to the great hall, wearing a blue velvet tail coat, black pantaloons, white stockings and shiny black buckled shoes, the two of them made the most beautiful couple.

The champions made the introductory dance, led by the teachers and then by year, Fredrick and Mary.

Mary's heart was captured by this mysterious, handsome young man wearing the blue velvet and suddenly felt she was being lifted up on the highest cloud in the silvery night sky, dancing through the stars with Fredrick.

Fredrick escorted Mary outside the ice kingdom that was the great hall and stood with her amongst the ice statues and lights. Their eyes gazed into one another's and their lips drew together to make their first kiss.

And so the years went past and a few years after graduation, Fredrick proposed to Mary with a shining green emerald encrusted into silver the colour of unicorn's blood.

Mary accepted, her eyes full of tears and the two got married at the Greenstone family estate, the night sky the same as when they first kissed on the night of the Yule ball.

Years later they discovered they were expecting twins. And after nine months of pregnancy, Mary gave birth to her first son, Thomas, Fredrick always stated how much alike his son and he were in the way of hair and eyes. And a minute later, a beautiful baby girl was born with her mothers deep green eyes and her beautiful dirty blonde hair, they named her Hepzibah.

And so the twins were born. They lived in the muggle area of Windsor, living a happy but secret life, while Mary brought up the twin's, Fredrick was usually away doing some top secret work for the ministry.

Thomas usually felt angry at his Father for always being away from home, when he wanted to spend time with him, he walked right out the door without either a goodbye or a hug.

"Hey guess what Dad? My letter came! And you weren't there!" Thomas said to himself, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Thomas, now bored, went downstairs.

"Ah, Thomas, you hungry? I've made some sandwiches." Mary said, levitating a plate of delicious looking sandwiches over to the table.

"I think I'll pass.." Thomas replied, sitting down at the table.

"Well Its only one more week to go till you two are Hogwarts first years! My time passes by so fast. Well you better start packing your trunks because you'll be on the Hogwarts express soon!" Mary explained. "Then I'll have the whole house to myself…" Mary said in relief.

Thomas and Hepzibah laughed and walked slowly up the stairs to pack their things.

Hogwarts awaited them in one week.


	4. The Hogwarts Express

Kings cross station stood in front of the family, business men and women rushing to and fro to find whatever train they were to go on.

Mary was helping the children with their luggage while the children took out their pets from the back of the taxi.

"Hurry _up_, we're going to miss the bloody train!" Mary said, starting to get frustrated.

"I'll go get a trolley." Thomas said, before carrying his trunk and cat over to where the trolleys were.

Thomas walked over to the trolley station and noticed another girl dragging along a Hogwarts trunk. She was Asian with long, black straight hair. She looked over at Thomas and smiled before hurrying back to her family who were bickering away in Chinese.

Thomas took one last look at her before dumping his belongings on the trolley and rushing back to his family.

"The trolleys are over there, we better hurry it's nearly eleven." Thomas said quickly.

Hepzibah had already run off with her belongings to claim her own trolley. She dumped her things on the trolley and quickly ran back to Mary and Thomas.

"Ok have we got everything?" Mary asked. The children looked quickly in their trunks to find all their books and clothes all in order and accounted for.

"Ok then, this way kids." Mary said, marching the children off through the station.

The family stopped between platforms nine and ten, Thomas looking puzzled looked up at his Mum.

"Mum..? Where exactly _is _the train?" He asked, looking around hurriedly to find the train.

Mary let out a sigh. "I already told you, its on platform 9 ¾, it's magically hidden so Muggles can't see it." Mary said.

"I knew that, but how do we get there?" Thomas asked again.

"Bloody hell Thomas, you just have to run at that pillar between platforms nine and ten then you'll pop up on platform 9 ¾." Mary explained, pointing to the great stone pillar between platforms nine and ten.

"Ok now Thomas. I want you to run as fast as you can towards that platform and your sister and I will meet you on the other side, ok?" Mary said, patting Thomas on the pack for encouragement.

Thomas closed his eyes and ran forward thinking he would end up in Hospital but in about five seconds he found himself on platform 9 ¾!

The scarlet red steamer was surrounded by parents with their children aged eleven to seventeen getting on the train and waving goodbye to their parents.

"Oi, Thomas! Hurry up and get on, you'll be late for school." Mary shouted to Thomas with a wink.

Thomas looked back at his Mum with a smile, it was finally time to leave her, he wouldn't see her again for another year but he had his sister and all that remained was school.

Tears filling up his eyes, Thomas ran over to his Mum and threw his arms over her.

"Don't worry love, I'll send you an owl once a week, I promise, now get on that train or you'll miss it!" Mary said, patting her son on the back and wiping away his tears.

Thomas nodded reluctantly and ran off and boarded the train.

Hepzibah had gone on ahead and found a compartment for her self. Thomas looked in to find her chatting away to a group of girls her age.

Most of the compartments were already full but eventually he found one near the back of the first coach.

Putting his things up on top of the shelf, Thomas slumped down onto the seat by the window. The train started moving, Thomas opened up the window and waved frantically to his Mum who was standing near the back of the crowd, tears trickling down her face, cracking a big smile.

Thomas put his hand on the window, wishing that for just one more day he could have his Mum with him at Hogwarts, but sadly it was not possible…

Five minutes passed and the train was headed out into the countryside, it seemed like the blitz of London, being evacuated to the most remote spot possible, but just then Thomas heard a knocking on the glass door of the compartment door, the Asian girl from earlier slid open the door and stepped inside.

"Do you mind if I sit in here? All the others are packed sadly…" The girl asked, smiling weakly at Thomas.

"Not at all, take a seat." Thomas said quietly, making a hand gesture for her to sit down.

"Home sickness gets us all on here y'know, you'll feel better once you've been sorted into a house and sitting down in your dormitory" The girl said, smiling while patting Thomas on the back.

"Yeah, I just miss my Mum…I'm Thomas, Thomas Greenstone." Thomas said, holding out his hand.

"I'm Laura, Laura Fang. It looks like you're my first friend now." Laura said, shaking Thomas's hand with a smile

"Yeah, I've only got my twin sister here." Thomas explained.

"Oh wow twins! I've always wanted a twin, I usually get lonely were I am, I'm either in China or somewhere near Windsor." Laura explained, making a fed up look on her face.

"Trust me. It'll either be hell on earth or the best thing that's ever happened to you. Right now it's a bit of both for me." Thomas explained.

Laura laughed.

"Hey did you say Windsor? I'm from there!" Thomas said happily.

Laura laughed again and smiled. "I'm from the area near the country. It's an old converted mill. My Mum and Dad had an illusion spell put on it so it just looks like an old run down mill." Laura explained.

"Oh, I'm from near the station it's a district with all the streets named after flowers, My Mum, my sister and I have been living with Muggle's since forever." Thomas explained.

"That must be interesting, there are few wizard communities in the area of London and Windsor…" Laura went on.

An old lady's voice could be heard outside in the corridor.

Thomas got up and opened the door.

"We'll have everything please." Thomas said, handing over ten galleons.

"Thank you very much young man, enjoy your sweeties but make sure to share them with your little friend there!" The woman said, taking the galleons and dumping the contents of the trolley onto the spare seats.

"Thomas, where in the name of Merlin did you get all that?" Laura asked, gasping at the sight of all the treats on the seats.

"Mum gave me some extra pocket money until Christmas." Thomas explained, chomping on a chocolate frog.

"Its getting dark, I wonder if we'll be arriving soon." Laura said, looking out the windows.

I was getting dark, and there was a faint sunset over the glistening lake. Thomas looked out over the lake, at the islets scattered across the surface, and the sunset, Hogwarts was getting closer.

Thomas came out from the toilets in his new Hogwarts robes, all done up, not one thing out of place.

Laura came out shortly after wearing her girl's uniform. They walked back to their compartment and finished off what was left of the sweets.

"I think we're nearly there, look, there's Hogsmede!" Laura said, pointing out the window to a small railway station.

"I hope we get into the same house seeing as we're friends and all." Thomas said, smiling.

Laura looked over to him.

"It's a promise. We'll be in the same house and be friends forever. No matter what happens" Laura said, holding out her hand.

The two shook on it and the train slowly came to a halt, the railway station was lit by lanterns and a large giant of a man was gathering all the first years around him.

Thomas and Laura walked over to him, Hepzibah greeting Thomas as they arrived at the spot.

"Righ' you lo' if yell fallow me Oill take ye to the boats te get across the lake to the castle, this way now." Hagrid said, scratching his beard and muttering to himself.

Holding up the lantern, Hagrid walked towards the boar house, the first years following slowly behind.

Thomas and Laura clambered into a boat beside Hepzibah while the other boats filled up with the other first years.

While Thomas made himself comfortable he noticed two girls out of the corner of his eye, the nastiest girls in Hogwarts, Olette Chimmer and her best friend Juliet Hollow. They noticed Thomas's gaze and lifted their noses high into the air, sneering at the boy in the boat beside theirs.

Thomas rolled his eyes and looked else where. Slowly the boats began to move magically across the black lake. Thomas thought he saw some kind of tentacle but then considered it to be his imagination.

The castle was lying ahead, perched upon a mountain lit by a million or more lights, Thomas's eyes lit up at the sight of the glorious vision of Hogwarts castle. He looked over at Laura and laughed, she was gazing up at the castle and then noticed Thomas, they both giggled.

"Remember that promise, Tom." Laura said, smiling.

The boats came to a halt at the boat house down by the lake, Hagrid led the first years up the long winding stone staircase and across the bridge to enter a large door.

A tall woman wearing green velvet robes and a pointed witch's hat stood at the top of a staircase, in front of two glass doors.

"First years, if you please, my name is Professor McGonagall, deputy head mistress, but we'll get to that later. But in a few moments you will walk through these doors and join your classmates but first you must be sorted into a house, there are four houses in Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, the house you will be placed in will accord to your academic skills and traits, but you will find that out momentarily." The professor said.

The doors opened and the first years crowded in, now was time for the sorting hat ceremony.


	5. The Sorting Ceremony

The Great hall was filled to the brim with students talking away to their friends and those around them. Candles were floating above everyone and above that, the ceiling had been bewitched to look like a beautiful night sky.

"Ok now first years, I am going to call out your names in alphabetical order starting with A." The professor took out a roll of parchment and her eyes glided up to the top.

"Timothy Agretta!" The professor called out.

A smallish looking blonde haired boy slowly walked up to the stool, his eyes to the floor. He sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

"Hmmm…This is a tough one…Brains and loyalty…I know, HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat called out, the Hufflepuff table cheered as Timothy Agretta walked down to the table to be greeted by countless pats on the back.

Professor McGonagall scrolled down the list, straightening her spectacles.

"John Browning!" McGonagall called out.

A cheerful looking boy with red hair and freckles stepped out of the line and took his place.

"Mudblood." Olette Chimmer said to her friends, followed by an outburst of giggles.

Thomas looked back at Olette with a disapproving look, she merely pointed and laughed and quickly got back to her gossiping and insults.

The hat was having a hard time picking a house for the boy. But after a while the answer came.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat called out, again the Hufflepuff table cheered and John was greeted by his fellow Hufflepuffs.

"Olette Chimmer!" The Professor called out.

Olette walked out of the line, flicking her hair and carefully sat down on the stool.

"A Chimmer, why there's only one place for you my girl, SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted.

The Slytherin's cheered their victory, Olette modestly saying it was 'no big deal'.

"Laura Fang!" She called out.

Laura grinned and looked at Thomas, who was smiling back at her.

"Don't worry, Tom, we'll be in the same house." Laura said, giving Tom a pat on the back. "Well, wish me luck." Laura added, running up to the stool and sitting down.

"Smart and cunning, a girl from the famous Fang family…Well its obvious where you're going young lady, RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted, Laura wincing slightly.

The Ravenclaw's yelled with delight as Laura sat down, receiving hugs and high fives from everyone.

"Hepzibah Greenstone!" McGonnagall called out.

Thomas looked back at his sister. She walked past him, giving a quick smile and took her place on the stool.

"A Greenstone, oh we have a history here, but where to put you? I know, A Hufflepuff like your Mother!" The hat shouted, the Hufflepuff's cheering on Hepzibah.

Laura nodded and watched McGonagall carefully, giving Thomas the thumbs up, hoping him to be in her house. Thomas was Laura's best friend and school wouldn't be great without Thomas in the same house as her.

"Thomas Greenstone!" The Professor called.

Thomas jumped at his name and looked to Laura, who was already sitting with the Ravenclaw's, she gave him a wave and smiled.

Slowly but surely, Thomas walked up to the stool and took his seat.

"_Another_ Greenstone, you sure are in bunches, there's only one place for you my boy, RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted, the Ravenclaw's cheer's filled Thomas's ears.

He smiled at Laura while he walked down to the table. "Told you we'd be in the same house, silly." Laura said, giggling and slapping Thomas on the back.

"Yeah, now all that's left is school." Thomas replied, smiling at Laura.

Professor McGonagall was looking down the list. She stopped and read out the next name.

"Juliet Hollow!" McGonagall called out.

Juliet flicked her hair behind her back, gave a devilish grin to her friends and took her seat on the stool.

"A Hallow, you are Hephaestus's sister. Then it's Slytherin for you!" The hat said, moving about on Juliet's head, making her wince.

Juliet jumped off the stool and took her seat beside Olette, dismissing anyone who tried to give her a pat on the back.

The list went on and soon it was time to go to the Dormitories, but Dumbledore stood up at the Podium and addressed the hall.

"Students, I am pleased to welcome our new first year students and I hope they will have an enjoyable year at Hogwarts, but before we can start our glorious feast, there are a few announcements I need to make." Dumbledore explained, looking at everyone over his half moon spectacles. "I am very pleased to welcome our new Defence, Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Zen, he has travelled here from China to teach here so be sure to help him and be very good students for his stay here." Dumbledore said, nodding to the Chinese Professor in the corner.

"Thank you students, I am honoured to be teaching at such a renowned school in the Wizarding world, I hope I will get along with you all and I hope you will enjoy my classes. Thank you Albus." Professor Zen said.

The hall clapped and cheered for the new Professor and Dumbledore resumed his place up at the owl shaped podium.

"Another announcement, the dark forest is out of bounds to anyone who wishes to die a most painful death, so if you would refrain from such things, this will ensure you a pleasant time at Hogwarts, thank you all for listening, now let the feast, begin!" Dumbledore said and with a swish of his hand, plates of food and deserts sprouted up from the table, leaving the first years gormless.

Thomas laughed and grabbed as much as he could, gobbling down gallons of pumpkin juice and sticking his teeth into tender chicken drum sticks and roast duck and lamb.

Laura laughed at the sight of Thomas with pumpkin juice dripping down his mouth frowned and continued eating.

"Slow down, you're going to get indigestion." Laura told him, eating up some fried cabbage.

"I ea' 'is mush a' 'ome! An I neber ge' indigestion!" Thomas shouted, food filling his mouth.

Laura gave him a funny look and continued on with her meal.

After a long meal and dessert, Dumbledore stood up at the Podium again.

"Prefects if you will escort the first years to their common rooms." Dumbledore said, pushing up his specs.

The Prefects in the back of the hall nodded and walked over to their tables.

"Ravelclaw's follow me please." The prefect explained.

The first years got up and followed the Prefect out of the hall and up the Marble Staircase.

"Oh wow!" Laura said at the sight of the grand staircase.

"Just so you know, the staircases like to change, so make sure to be careful where you're going." The Prefect explained. "Now up here is the West Tower, where the Ravenclaw common room is, so if you'll follow me please." The Prefect added, pointing to the narrow staircase to the right.

"Tom, this really is exiting isn't it?" Laura asked, grabbing Thomas's hand.

"It is, I can't wait 'till we start classes." Thomas said, looking at all the paintings.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" A man in a painting shouted.

"Thank you." Thomas replied, smiling at the man in the painting.

"Look! There's the Grey Lady!" Laura said to Thomas as the ghost of the Grey Lady floated past.

"She's Ravenclaw's ghost right?" Thomas asked.

Laura nodded.

The Prefect led the first years up to a long corridor and then to a small door with an eagle knocker.

"We would like in please." The Prefect said to the door.

The eagle knocker looked up at the prefect.

"You'll have to answer a question first. What came first, the Phoenix or the Flames?" The knocker asked.

"That ones easy, it's a circle so it has no beginning." A girl beside the prefect said.

The Prefect frowned at the first year and entered into the common room.

"This is great!" Thomas said to Laura as he climbed the stairs to the common room.

The common room was large with elegant arched windows, velvet blue sofas in front of a blazing fire place.

"This place is huge. I wander how big the dormitories are…" Thomas said to Laura.

"I hope they're big, I need my space when it comes to a bed." Laura explained.

"Ok, boys dorms are to the left tower and girls to the right, get a, good nights sleep breakfast is at ten." The Prefect said before walking off to another part of the tower.

Thomas slowly walked up the stone steps to the top and opened up the door to the boy's dorm.

"Our trunks are already here!" A boy shouted, running past Thomas and jumping onto a bed.

Thomas sat down on the blue velvet covers of his four poster bed, he stood up and walked over to great arched window by his bed.

"We certainly have the best view don't we?" Thomas said to everyone.

"Yeah we do…" Another boy said. "Oh I'm Liam Grovebush, nice to meet you!" Liam said, holding out his hand.

"I'm Thomas Greenstone." Thomas replied, smiling and shaking his hand.

Liam was about Thomas's height with dirty blonde hair and tanned skin. He looked as if he'd been on holiday in the tropics for about a year.

"Yeah I like it here, but I'm gonna go to bed…" Thomas said with a yawn.

"I'm gonna head down to the Prefects bathroom for a bath." Liam replied, grabbing a towel from his trunk.

"Prefects bathroom, isn't that supposed to be for Prefects?" Thomas asked, looking puzzled.

"Well yeah, but my brother told me about the place, it's behind the fourth door to the left of the statue of Boris the Bewildered. I haven't been in there yet but my big bro says it's brilliant!" Liam said. "Oh by the way, the password is pine fresh if you ever want to go in there." He added before walking out of the dorm.

"I'll keep that in mind." Thomas replied, before changing into his pyjamas.

Thomas lay underneath the covers looking out the window, the sky a deep blue, scattered with stars. The heater in the middle room was turned on and made the room cosy and welcoming. Hogwarts was more than Thomas expected it to be, it was brilliant.


	6. Professor Zen

Thomas awoke abruptly to the sound of clattering footsteps in the dormitory. Liam rushed over to Thomas's bed and shook him out of the covers and onto the cold stone floor.

"Bloody hell…." Thomas murmured through yawns and stretches.

"Get up or Zen'll kill us!" Liam yelled, quickly throwing his uniform on.

"Alright…just gimme a minute…" Thomas muttered before getting up off the floor and slipping into his uniform.

After rushing down the stairs to the third floor, they found Professor Zen sitting quietly at the front of the class, conjuring water from the tip of his wand.

"Ok class, take your seats and open your books on page one hundred and twelve please" Zen called out, sticking his wand under his belt.

The class muttered, flicking through the pages until they came to the right one.

"Curse of the bogeys…?" Laura said out loud.

"Indeed Miss Fang, though this really isn't an important assignment you will need to read up on it for your exams at Christmas" Zen explained.

Moaning and groaning echoed the classroom, making Zen roll his eyes.

"This really doesn't seem like a very interesting topic does it?" Thomas said quietly to Laura.

Laura nodded with a sigh and stuck her nose into the book.

Zen sat on a silk cushion at the front of the classroom, doing what seemed to be meditation, keeping his eyes closed.

Liam decided to be an idiot and throw an enchanted paper dragon towards Zen.

"You're gonna get killed if you do" Thomas said to Liam with a slightly daring tone in his voice.

"C'mon, he's got his eyes closed!" Liam replied, lifting his hand up to let it loose.

The dragon swiftly glided from Liam's hand and headed towards Zen. A roar of giggles rose from the back of the class room, making Zen come to his senses.

With a swipe of his hand, Zen grabbed the dragon out of the air in front of him, just as it passed his face.

"Mr Tomberry, please take a seat at the front of the classroom, I'd advise you to refrain from such tomfoolery in the future." Zen said, pointing to the desk at the front of the classroom.

Wolf whistles and jeers filled the room as Liam went red, taking his seat at the front of the class. Liam arrived at his desk and folded his arms obediently.

"Please learn from this class, I will be nice when you are behaved students and I will be harsh when you are ill-behaved. Do I make myself clear?" Zen called out over the class, a harsh tone in his voice. "You know I can be your friend, but you have to try harder than this, now continue on with your studying." Zen added with a slight smile.

The silent studying seemed to last for hours and hours upon end, Laura ended up half falling asleep on Thomas's shoulder.

"Laura…..Wake up!" Thomas whispered, shaking Laura's shoulder. "Laura!" He whispered loudly in her ear.

With a jolt, Laura sprung up off Thomas's shoulder and rubbed her eyes.

"Miss Fang, please try not to fall asleep in class, how ever boring the subject is…" Zen snapped, levitating tiny sparks from his wand.

"Sorry Professor….." Laura dazedly replied.

The hourly chime echoed throughout the school, making the students in DADA jump out of their seats. Zen stood up in front of the class. "Now I expect that you will study hard on this subject, and by the way, we will be doing some practical work during our next class." Zen explained with a wide grin.

Laura jumped out of her seat and took her timetable out of her robe pocket. "Next period is Herbology. Then we've got charms and flying practice. At least we've got classes to look forward to." Laura explained to Thomas, piling up her books and walking out of the classroom.

Walking down the third floor corridor and out into the grand staircase, Liam approached Thomas.

"Geez that guy's mental!" Liam shouted. "Who'd take a phsyco at a paper dragon? Geez…" He added, throwing his arms above his head.

Laura looked towards Liam and rolled her eyes. "You deserved it you idiot, you shouldn't try his patience just because he's a new teacher. Plus you wouldn't want to be chucked into a detention on your first day of classes now eh?" Laura went on.

"Shut up book worm." Liam replied, pushing Laura's arm gently. "And he says he's nice as well, is he kidding me?" He added, raising his voice to a taunting level.

Thomas looked down, letting out a deep sigh. "You really shouldn't slag off teachers behind their backs. You never know who could be watching." Thomas said, keeping his voice low.

Liam laughed. "Who would be watching a bunch of first years?" He said through roars of laughter.

"Prefects for one…" Thomas solemnly said.

"Oh yeah a prefect will tell Zen that I said horrible things about him.

"Yes actually, and they can deduct house points as well. So if a prefect catches you saying those things we can all happily blame you for us losing the house cup." Laura sarcastically went on.

"Oh toss off, I only have to do my homework and the guy'll be my best friend in a week." Liam said before running off down the stairs.

Laura and Thomas looked at each other and sighed, people like Liam didn't exactly deserve to be in a house like Ravenclaw with an attitude like that.

"What greenhouse was it again we go to for class?" Thomas asked, looking at all the greenhouses surrounding them.

"Greenhouse one. Its over here…I think…" Laura explained, before leading Thomas through the intricate passages of flowers and ivy.


End file.
